


Perfect Girlfriend

by daisy_illusive



Series: LOONA World [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Robots, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Yves era incapaz de tratar con los humanos que la rodeaban… por ese motivo, sintió que tener un robot a su lado era lo mejor para ella.





	Perfect Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contiene elementos del dorama “I’m not a robot” y del manga “Absolute Boyfriend” porque soy una patata escribiendo sobre robots, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir de ellos (porque me he visto dos doramas este año de robots, no por otra cosa).  
> Esta es una otp super bonita de la que he querido escribir desde que vi el MV de Yves porque eran super shippeables y… hasta que me decidí a hacerlo (porque mi niña me dijo “escríbeme de la otp que más te apetezca” y la que más me apeteció fue esta). Espero que os guste.

Año 2112, Neo Seoul

 

            El mundo actual era bastante más distinto, bastante más complicado de lo que lo había sido cuando Yves era más pequeña, el mundo se había vuelto un lugar inhóspito para ella, un lugar en el que no tenía cabida, un lugar en el que, a pesar de todo lo que tenía, no era más que un despojo, un lugar en el que el resto de congéneres de su especie le provocaban un pavor que muy pocos podían comprender, una afección que la había alejado de absolutamente todo, que la había aislado y que la había hecho volverse una ermitaña a pesar de solo contar con 21 años. Desde que sus padres habían muerto, diez años atrás, Yves había vivido sola, aislada en la mansión familiar, con solo unos cuantos criados a su disposición en los que ella realmente no confiaba, a los que no se acercaba jamás y con los que no tenía ningún tipo de relación. La chica había pasado por los momentos más duros de su vida completamente sola, había superado la muerte de sus padres sola, había crecido sola y había vivido sola en aquel mundo cambiante a su alrededor, sin ningún ser humano con quien poder tratar porque había acabado desarrollando alergia al contacto humano, una alergia provocada por todas aquellas personas que, a la muerte de sus padres habían tratado de aprovecharse que todavía era una niña para disponer de su fortuna.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de que odiaba a los humanos, a pesar de su alergia al contacto humano, a pesar de que no confiaba en ningún humano… Yves todavía echaba de menos poder hacer cosas con alguien, echaba de menos poder hablar con una persona cara a cara, echaba de menos todo lo que suponían las relaciones humanas.

 

            Por eso, cuando vio cómo los androides comenzaban a ser una tónica constante en la vida diaria del mundo en el que vivía, la joven decidió investigar sobre ellos, ver cómo eran, cómo funcionaban, quedándose totalmente fascinada porque parecían humanos, pero no lo eran para nada. Por eso, Yves pensó que para dejar de echar de menos aquello que echaba de menos de los humanos, podía comprarse un androide que se parecía a los humanos que añoraba, pero que no era como los humanos. No era como ellos porque jamás la trataría mal, jamás querría quitarle la fortuna, jamás querría hacerle ningún tipo de daño y eso haría que Yves pudiera tener aquello que buscaba sin miedos y sin consecuencias.

 

            En sus investigaciones, la chica encontró que había varios tipos de androides, androides que estaban especializados en todo tipo de cosas, androides que hacían absolutamente todo lo que quien los comprara les ordenara —excepto matar a otro ser humano—, así que Yves buscó el tipo de androide que más se acercaba a lo que ella necesitaba, encontrando que para establecer relaciones humanas, los mejores androides que existían eran aquellos llamados “perfect boyfriend / perfect girlfriend”. Éstos actuaban como si fueran una pareja, a pesar de que no podían desarrollar sentimientos y cuidaban a su comprador como si fuera lo más precioso para ellos.

 

            Así, fue cómo ViVi entró en el mundo cerrado de Yves, el mundo al que jamás había dejado entrar a nadie, el mundo que era solo para ella y que apenas cambiaba, al contrario que el mundo exterior.

 

            Al principio, cuando la enorme caja en la que venía el robot apareció en la entrada de la mansión, Yves se resistió a acercarse a ella durante días, queriendo primero leerse el manual de instrucciones que había sido dejado con ella y también queriendo comprobar de aquella manera que el robot que parecía tan humano, de verdad lo era y era ningún humano haciéndose pasar por un robot. La joven vigiló la caja durante aquellos días, mientras iba aprendiendo cómo poner en funcionamiento al androide y cómo podía usarlo, qué es lo que debía de decir para darle instrucciones y que hiciera lo que le pidiera o cómo activar los diferentes modos del androide. Solo cuando Yves sintió la confianza suficiente sobre sus nuevos conocimientos y sobre el estado del robot que se encontraba dentro de su caja en la entrada, la chica finalmente se dirigió a ésta y la abrió.

 

            La primera vista a la figura ante ella la dejó sin respiración. Dentro de la caja, yaciente, se encontraba una chica de pelo rosa claro y un rostro precioso. No una chica, un robot, se tuvo que recordar Yves; no obstante, el androide parecía demasiado real, a la vista e incluso al tacto, pudo comprobar Yves, mientras buscaba en su piel el botón de encendido, que se debía de encontrar tras el cuello. Una vez lo encontró y lo pulsó, los ojos del robot se abrieron de golpe, mostrándole a Yves unos ojos oscuros en los que había miles de puntitos brillantes, como si éstos contuvieran el universo.

 

            —Soy el androide WKH 96, perfect girlfriend —dijo el robot, con una voz metálica que no daba lugar a dudas a que se trataba de un ser inanimado—. A partir de ahora te serviré en todo aquello que necesites, máster.

            —Bienvenida, androide WKH 96 —contestó Yves, tal y como había leído que debía de hacer en el manual—. El nombre de tu máster es Ha Yves, solo yo podré darte órdenes a partir de este momento, tu código de seguridad es 19970527.

            —Nuevos datos guardados —le respondió el robot, tras cerrar sus estrellados ojos durante unos segundos—. Puedes ponerme un nuevo nombre, máster, para que sea más cómoda nuestra relación.

            —Un nuevo nombre… —murmuró Yves, pensando qué nombre podía ponerle al androide que estaba ante ella, un robot que parecía ser un ser humano, un robot que parecía tener vida como una persona—. ViVi —dijo finalmente—. Tu nuevo nombre será ViVi.

            —Gracias, máster —respondió el androide—. ViVi será mi nombre.

 

            A raíz de aquel momento, las primeras semanas, ambas estuvieron acostumbrándose a la presencia de la otra, ya que Yves no había dejado que nadie entrara en su vida en los últimos diez años. Sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas se acostumbró a que ViVi rondara por la casa y se fue acostumbrando a la forma de decirle las cosas y de enseñarle cómo hacerlas, cómo tratarla. Poco a poco, Yves se fue acostumbrando a que ViVi estuviera a su lado, que hablara con ella de miles y miles de temas diferentes y que hiciera su vida mejor, poco a poco, Yves se fue acostumbrando a vivir de nuevo junto al androide, porque los anteriores diez años de su vida, Yves no la había vivido. La presencia del androide no le producía ningún tipo de alergia o rechazo a pesar de que parecía completamente una persona, porque realmente no lo era, era solo un robot y eso hacía que Yves se sintiera muy relajada con ella allí.

 

            Y las semanas se fueron convirtiendo en meses, en meses en los que Yves se fue sintiendo completamente cómoda con ViVi, meses en los que la chica probó a hacer todo tipo de nuevas cosas ahora que tenía a alguien a su lado para poder hacerlas, meses en los que Yves comenzó a sentir cosas completamente nuevas.

 

            Al comprar a ViVi, la chica había pensado que el modelo “perfect girlfriend” era el mejor para ella debido a que iba a tener mucha más confianza con un robot que pareciera una chica en vez de un chico, Yves había pensado en que ViVi fuera como una amiga, que fuera alguien en quien pudiera apoyarse en sus horas más bajas y que la ayudara a seguir viviendo en su pequeño mundo, pequeño, pero ya no solitario. Sin embargo, ViVi no era solo eso para ella, ViVi se había convertido en su todo en aquel tiempo, a pesar de que ésta no era nada más que un androide. Aunque, quizás por eso de que solamente era un androide, Yves había dejado que aquello sucediera, quizás por eso mismo, Yves había comenzado a enamorarse de ViVi.

 

            La chica había visto noticias, había leído que algo como aquello podía pasar, que el máster podía enamorarse del robot que había comprado porque parecían muy humanos y además existían por y para su máster, a pesar de ser simplemente máquinas sin sentimientos; sin embargo, Yves no le había dado ninguna importancia a aquel tema porque ella jamás se había enamorado. Pero allí se encontraba, meses después de que ViVi entrara en su vida, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba por el simple hecho de que la otra estaba allí con ella, le sonreía y le hablaba de forma cariñosa.

 

            No obstante, a pesar de que Yves se había enamorado de ViVi y ésta jamás la iba a poder corresponder con sus sentimientos, ni por un solo segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que quisiera que ViVi fuera humana, porque los humanos eran traicioneros, los humanos le habían hecho muchísimo daño y los humanos no se merecían el amor de Yves, lo único que obtendrían de ella sería la indiferencia que había mostrado hasta el momento. Yves se había aislado porque no quería tener nada que ver con los demás humanos, así que, se había enamorado de ViVi sabiendo perfectamente que era un androide y qué era lo que le podía ofrecer.

 

            —ViVi, me gustaría que comenzaras a hacer uso del modo “perfect girlfriend” —le dijo el día que aclaró su mente del todo, el día que decidió entregarse por completo al androide que había hecho su vida mucho más encantadora, más viva, menos solitaria y triste—. De ahora en adelante y hasta que te ordene que lo detengas.

            —Sí, máster —ViVi cerró sus durante solo unos segundos, cargando los nuevos datos en su memoria—. Nuevo modo activado.

 

            Yves había decidido de aquella forma vivir junto a ViVi todo lo que pudiera, experimentar junto a ella todo lo que pudiera, estar junto a ella todo el tiempo posible, sintiéndose viva, querida, sabiendo que no iba a salir herida, quizás engañándose por ello, quizás viviendo en una burbuja, en otra realidad… pero Yves estaba acostumbrada a vivir en otra realidad, en su propio mundo, alejada del de todos los demás. La diferencia radicaba en que, a partir de aquel momento no estaría sola; la diferencia radicaba en que a partir de aquel momento ViVi estaría junto a ella para apoyarla, para “quererla”, para vivir con ella. Y esa diferencia hacía que Yves se sintiera muchísimo mejor en aquel mundo aislado que había construido para ella, aquel mundo aislado en el que ViVi y ella podían estar juntas y en el que podía amar a un androide, precisamente por ser eso mismo, un androide.

**Author's Note:**

> Como he ambientado esta historia dentro de un siglo, me he tomado unas cuantas licencias a la hora de escribir y una de ellas ha sido la de utilizar los nombres artísticos de Yves y ViVi, porque he pensado que quedaban mejor.  
> WKH 96 es el nombre de serie de ViVi básicamente porque son las siglas de su nombre y el año de su nacimiento: Wong Ka Hei y el 1996. Así, el código de seguridad del robot es 19970527 porque esa es la fecha del cumpleaños de Yves, 1997–05–27.


End file.
